


Letters to Runaways

by EducationalBMC



Series: Letters [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Hiding, Immortality, Kidnapping, Letters, Light Angst, M/M, Magic! Emile Picani, Magic! Janus Sanders, Magic! Missy Sanders, Magic! Nate Sanders, Magic! Patton Sanders, Magic! Remy Sanders, Magic! Toby Sanders, Mention of Emile/Remy, Mention of Emile/Toby, Multi, Patton Missy and Remy are siblings, Rescue Missions, Teleportation, Trust Issues, Unsympathetic Sleep | Remy Sanders, Unsympathetic Toby Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalBMC/pseuds/EducationalBMC
Summary: Patton misses his brotherHis partners worriesJanus is suspiciousAnd somewhere out thereA person has received a letterWith an important noteAnd after a yearEmile Picani is still missingCan they save himBefore it's too late?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, October | Toby Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Letters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716547
Comments: 15
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am back with a sequel!
> 
> If I missed something in the tags, please tell me, I've tried to add any warnings I could think of, but if I missed something do tell :)

Dear Patton,

I’m so sorry  
I’ve been an idiot  
A complete idiot  
You warned me  
I know you did  
But I acted like a fool  
I’ve tried to get the message out  
But I don’t know who got it  
I hope it was someone good  
I hope they can help you  
I hope they shine light on the situation  
I’m sorry that I can’t send this  
Toby is blocking me  
Well  
He can’t completely  
But my powers are acting out  
They aren’t dangerous  
Or out of control  
They just  
They aren’t doing what I want  
What I need them to do  
I can’t escape  
I’ve tried  
For almost a year  
If I had just seen this sooner  
It would’ve been fine  
I’m so sorry  
I hope you are out there  
Trying to do something  
I don’t know if you know  
But I hope you do  
You are my only hope  
Truly my only hope

Sincerely,

Emile


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Remy,

It’s been a while  
I’m sorry it had to be this way  
I truly am  
I miss you  
It’s been a long time  
And it’s weird  
Even if it’s far from the longest  
I’ve stayed away  
But usually  
We are on the same side  
Usually I can send letters to you  
Now I can’t really  
It’s been a year  
And this is the one letter I will send  
Before I hide again  
I’m sorry Remy  
I would be happy  
To welcome you here  
But I can’t  
Not now  
Maybe not ever  
I know you couldn’t trust me  
I know I was hesitant towards you  
This is stupid  
It feels stupid  
But for now  
I feel like I can never trust you  
Never again  
I love you  
And family have always come first  
At least for me  
But I can’t do this Remy  
I just can’t  
I don’t know who to talk to  
Who to trust  
At all  
I need to protect Missy  
But lately she is protecting me more  
She’s stronger  
Better  
I can’t even describe how it feels  
I feel  
Weak  
I am to be fair  
Not only compared to Missy  
I already knew she was strong  
But I’ve always been stronger than Janus  
Not anymore  
My powers are acting up  
I can’t tell them that  
They trust me  
They trust that I can protect them  
Logan  
Roman  
Virgil  
They are all  
I don’t even know  
I love them  
And sure  
I know they do love me  
But  
I can see it in their eyes  
They don’t trust me  
They...  
It’s not like before  
It can’t be again  
I think that’s why  
The powers are acting out  
Just like when we were young  
I’m losing control  
And I’m afraid  
That if I show any negative feelings  
I will lose it  
And start a storm  
And I can’t have that  
Not now  
Not ever  
I shouldn’t tell you  
But I had to get it out somehow  
And I don’t trust you  
But you are the only one I can talk to  
Because you can’t do anything  
You can’t find me  
I know you can’t  
Otherwise you would be here  
Ready to throw me in jail

Your brother,

Patton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr: @TheLogicalRoman :)


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Patton,

I’m sorry to hear that  
I wish I could do something  
I understand you don’t trust me  
It’s hard to trust each other  
Just like after dad died  
And after Missy died  
I’m sure we’ll see each other again  
Toby wouldn’t forgive you  
But he’s mortal  
Even if he acts like he’s not  
I’m starting to see what you said by the way  
He’s  
acting strangely sometimes  
A bit too often actually  
Of course  
There’s quite a few rebel groups  
So that might be why  
He’s still an okay boss  
And a good friend  
He just  
He lashes out a lot  
And he doesn’t do much   
Except trying to find you  
He won’t listen to Emile leads  
Just leads to you  
And they were supposed to be the same  
But he accept them differently  
Leads on Emile  
Is beside the point  
Leads on you  
Is what he wants  
He’s not looking for his husband  
He couldn’t care less  
It seems sometimes  
I don’t understand that  
But he probably has a point  
I miss you  
A lot  
I even miss your partners  
And stealing your coffee  
And just having dinner  
I agree with you  
It’s weird  
Not knowing where you are  
But maybe it is for the best  
You can always come home  
I could probably help you  
Get a better deal  
They are talking about taking your powers  
But I’m sure I could get it down to prison  
And it’s not that bad  
You should be able to come home  
All of you  
I’ll protect you

Your brother,

Remy


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Toby,

I sent the letter  
I did what you asked me to  
If we are lucky he will see it  
And he will come here  
Otherwise  
Maybe a rebel group can find it  
Plan infiltrate  
Is a go

Wish me luck

Remy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know  
> Posting everyday should be easy, but I simply forget all the time. (Well, last week I didn't forget, it was just a hectic week and I decided that I couldn't post during all of it) but this week, I have simply forgotten. Here are 5 chapters to make up for it :P


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Runaways,

Emile has reached out to me  
And I want you to know I am on your side  
And that I have info for you  
Some involve Remy  
Some Toby  
Some myself and my group  
We call ourselves the rebels  
It’s the best we could come up with  
We are mostly hiding away  
Making sure  
No one knows  
Who we are  
Even if we silently support you  
And are trying to find Dr Picani  
Wherever they hid him  
Toby is the bad guy  
That much we know  
We are rather unsure about Remy  
But he is the only one  
Fully supporting Toby  
The rest of us  
Question some things at least  
And some just go along without thinking  
The rebels and I  
We are ready to stand by you  
If you decide to fight  
Or if you decide to come out  
They won’t be able to execute anything  
If we too stand against them  
If you wonder why  
We stand with you  
Emile sent a message  
A long time ago  
I got it  
Probably by mistake  
Which is proof he probably  
Has little if any  
Control of his powers  
He told us to trust Morality  
And Deceit  
And to make sure  
Toby never knows about his wishes  
We support you   
And your decisions  
I wish you luck  
And hope to hear from you

Sincerely 

Slo-mo and the Rebels


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Slo-mo,

We have gotten your message  
And thanks you  
We can not say much now  
We need to continue  
No matter what  
However  
It is nice to know we have you  
That everyone doesn’t want us dead  
We will be in contact  
If it is needed

Sincerely

The Runaways


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Emile,

I am worried about you  
Truthfully  
You were a good leader  
And I understand  
We can move past this  
Talk it out   
When we have found you  
I have heard that you sent  
Something to slo-mo  
I am unsure of who he is  
But thank you  
It is worrying  
Though  
Because they believe you are weakened  
So am I  
No one knows this  
Janus is suspicious  
But he can’t know  
Not yet  
Maybe not ever  
I am worried  
Very worried  
And since Toby seems to  
Try to take your powers  
Or at least block them  
I am guessing  
That you don’t have much of yours either  
If I got you out  
Which I will  
I promise you  
We will have to run  
Janus can teleport  
But he can only take one at a time  
He will have to take you  
And leave me  
I have reasons  
To believe  
That Remy might be able to help me  
Maybe  
And if you are freed  
The people will follow you  
We just  
I guess  
We have to convince the guards  
That you are okay  
And that we haven’t done any sort of like  
Mind magic or something  
Which  
I can…  
Which they know  
Well  
Missy can too  
And Remy  
It’s a family thing  
So  
Oh lord  
We have to plan this carefully  
So the people will believe us

I hope you are well

Patton


	8. Chapter 8

My dearest Patton,

Years and years ago  
We first met  
I thought you were obnoxious  
Loud  
a bit dumb  
And incredibly  
and utterly  
Kind hearted  
I fell  
And I fell hard  
I loved you more   
and more  
For every little thing you did  
Helping elders  
Petting dogs  
Almost ignoring your allergies  
against cats  
Setting fire to the stove  
Twice  
I thought that  
If you loved  
And continued to love  
Maybe I could too  
And I let you inside  
I let you see every part of me  
Every secret  
Every feeling  
And you just continued to love  
Even when I thought you would reject me  
I worried sometimes  
I really did  
But somehow you broke down my walls  
And showed me how it felt  
To be loved  
And I trusted you  
I trust you  
But I think it’s time for us to change roles  
Patton  
I love you  
And whatever you are going through  
I am here  
You can talk to me  
You can talk to all of us  
I’m worried about you  
You are pulling away  
And I can see that you are worried  
I can see that you’re unhappy  
I don’t like it  
I don’t like seeing you hurting  
It’s just unfair to you  
To be able to bring us joy  
And not being able to feel some  
So please  
I beg of you one thing  
Let us help you

All my love,

Logan


	9. Chapter 9

Slo-mo,

I cannot know for sure   
If we should trust you  
But  
We are ready to hear what you know  
I understand that sending like this is risky  
Therefore  
I have a suggestion  
Let us meet  
If you are truthful  
And on our side  
You will be able to see where  
Come and meet up with us  
On this secret spot  
And we can discuss things  
It’s much safer there

sincerely,

Deceit


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Deceit,

I will be there  
Friday afternoon  
To hear you out  
And plan this out  
We are ready to move  
Whenever you are ready  
And when we know what to do

Sincerely,

Slo-mo


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Patton,

I don’t trust Toby  
I think you were right  
Something here is wrong  
I need you to save me  
Please Pat  
I need you  
As your brother  
I know you can’t trust me  
But I don’t think I am safe here  
I think you were right  
And I think Toby will kill me  
If he learns I know  
Please  
Please  
Save me Patton

Your Brother,

Remy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Patton, 

I am writing to you in despair  
If you get this   
I got powers for a moment  
I hope I can manage to send this  
I really do  
The only people I have seen the latest months  
Or maybe even years  
Have been Toby  
Until today  
Today Remy came down here  
He looked me in the eye  
And told me their plan  
Don’t trust him Patton  
Remy is on Toby’s side  
Whatever he says  
He is trying to capture you  
He’s on Toby’s side  
He is lying  
If he says anything else  
Please Patton  
I beg you to trust me

Sincerely,

Emile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	13. Chapter 13

Dear Emile,

I thank you for your message  
I got it in time thank god  
I was already suspicious of my brother  
He works with Toby   
And he has refused to work in magic for years  
I had to be prepared for this  
I just hoped I was wrong  
But your message  
As well as some other sources  
Tells us exactly these facts  
That they are trying to trick us  
Trick me  
By using my brotherly love for my siblings  
It’s a sick plan  
And honestly  
Maybe it would’ve worked  
But I’ve already told Remy  
That I can’t trust him  
And he can’t trust me  
It’s a bit weird to be on opposing sides  
But this time we are   
And I am not thrilled  
But alas  
There is not much I can do  
Except get you out  
And pray to god  
I can actually forgive Remy  
At some point  
Because he is my brother  
And we are both the only immortals around  
Well  
It’s possible…  
But I don’t want to have hope yet  
Point is  
If I can never forgive him  
Or if one of us dies  
I don’t know what I would feel  
This is strange enough  
Not exactly lonely  
Not yet at least  
Lonely only in the sense  
That I feel a bit left out  
I have people I love around me  
But that won’t last forever  
And Remy is the only one to understand  
The only one I’ve had  
I don’t want to lose him  
And I don’t know what he is doing  
I hope he can explain  
I hope we can become friends  
I hope this doesn’t last  
But if it does  
I will be alone  
Sooner or later  
Oh well  
I won’t burden you with this

Sincerely,

Patton


	14. Chapter 14

Dearest Patton,

I hope you will not mind this  
We planned something for you  
Please follow the trail

All our love,

Logan, Virgil and Roman <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *que a romantic picnic date with fairy lights and heart shaped cookies, because they are extra and wanna show how much they love Patton*


	15. Chapter 15

Dear Remy,

I am glad you can see now  
What I am seeing  
I am afraid there is not much I can do  
To save you  
Not from where I am  
But I can give you some advice  
Hide away  
From Toby  
Don’t let him know where you go  
I can find you  
And help you more  
Later  
When I know I won’t die  
I promise this will be fine

Sincerely,

Patton


	16. Chapter 16

October,

We are still not finding any evidence  
Of Morality or Deceit’s whereabouts  
We have gotten several leads  
But they all go to dead ends  
Some go to California  
Others to Texas  
Others to New York  
And a few to Illinois and Pennsylvania  
None have lead us anywhere closer  
But we are trying to follow four more  
One go to Florida  
Two to Kentucky  
and the last to Ohio  
We will see  
Where this leads us  
All of this have proven  
That it is likely  
They have not left the US  
So we will continue our hunt around these areas  
And scan the whole country if we have to

Your obedient servant,

Procrastination


	17. Chapter 17

Dear Slo-mo

We are headed for a new place  
We will meet you again  
At the same place at last time  
To discuss somethings  
And hear what you have to say

Sincerely, 

Deceit and Morality


	18. Chapter 18

Dear Patton,

What do you mean you can’t do anything?  
I’m your brother  
And I am in danger  
You have to help me  
Please   
I beg you  
I followed your advice  
I’m hiding in the forest  
Where we grew up  
I haven’t seen any sign  
Of anyone being here  
Or anywhere else  
Toby is not here  
And neither is his friends  
It’s just me  
Please  
Let me join you  
You have to let me  
Please

Your Brother,

Remy


	19. Chapter 19

Dear Sleep

Sorry to tell you  
But Patton can’t take your message  
I am now responding instead  
And I am very sorry to inform you  
That we can’t come get you  
Or tell you where we are  
It is simply impossible for us  
Between running away   
And hiding  
There isn’t much time left  
We’ll tell you if that changes  
I am sure

Sincerely,

Deceit


	20. Chapter 20

Dear Remy,

It is a shame  
It truly is  
That I’m being told not to trust you  
I thought you were cool  
And we could talk about everything  
What you are doing now  
It isn’t cool man  
It really isn’t  
I’m sorry that we can’t trust you  
But I can see why  
I have heard everything I need  
I’ve seen your letters  
And I’ve heard what I have to  
I will miss having you over for dinner  
And talking over a coffee  
And working together  
I enjoyed the three weeks we did  
But I can’t trust you  
I just can’t  
And I hate it  
I can’t send you this  
It goes against our plan  
But I really really  
Thought you were cool  
But apparently  
I can’t trust you either  
So  
Goodbye  
I guess?

Virgil


	21. Chapter 21

Dear Remy,

Our plan in crumbling  
It’s gonna be in pieces  
Do something now  
Make sure to trick them  
Otherwise  
I am afraid  
I have to take other measures

Toby


	22. Chapter 22

Dear Toby,

I am doing what I can  
If this doesn’t work  
Kill Emile  
That will lure them out  
And we can get rid of them too  
You would be the one true leader  
And they would have to listen  
No matter what

Remy


	23. Chapter 23

Dear Remy,

Come over  
To plan it  
And for dinner  
I would like to go over  
The wedding plans  
For when this is all over

Toby


	24. Chapter 24

Dear Runaways,

I have a rather urgent message  
And I can’t wait to see you  
No matter how quick that will take  
I overheard something  
And they know I heard  
I acted like I didn’t care  
That I was on their side  
I had to  
They would’ve killed me  
And I know they would  
Because  
They are killing Dr Emile Picani  
In two days  
Maybe they changed it  
I know the plan isn’t ready  
But we can’t wait  
I have tried to scout where he is  
And I think I know  
Meet me  
At the meeting place  
I can show you the map  
And explain the details  
We need to be quick  
And we might need to fight  
So  
If you can  
And trust it  
Maybe bring Melissa  
She’s powerful  
And if she has her powers  
Somewhat under control  
I can’t promise you she is safe there  
I can’t promise anyone is  
But if we want to save Emile  
We have to  
We really really do  
I’ll even tell you my name  
Nate  
My name is Nate Upton  
Please help me  
Save Emile Picani  
Before it is too late  
5.30 tomorrow morning  
Usual place

Slo-mo


	25. Chapter 25

Dear Slo-mo,

We’re on our way  
We’ll do anything we can to help you  
They won’t kill Emile  
We’ll find him  
Whatever it takes  
We’ll search everywhere  
They can’t hide him somewhere far away  
None of them have teleportation powers  
And we know they both have gone to him  
If you are unsure  
We will still find him  
We have to  
Tomorrow morning  
We will figure out the details  
Or we’ll just storm the place  
And hope we have enough allies  
Whatever it takes

Morality


	26. Chapter 26

Dearest,

I’m sorry that I keep doing this  
But I have to leave you  
It’s not forever  
I hope  
Both me and Janus will be back  
Before you know it  
We just have to save Emile  
We have to  
Because no one else will  
I thank you  
A whole lot  
For the date night you made  
To show me you love me  
And I hope your know  
How much I love you all  
I didn’t think you had noticed  
That I wasn’t feeling great  
But I am glad you did  
I needed you  
And you were there for me  
I hope I can be for you too  
In the future  
When we come back  
And we will be back  
I promise  
I don’t know how long it will take  
But I’m gonna say one day  
Max two  
I love you all  
So so so much

Yours,

Patton


	27. Chapter 27

Dear Remus,

I love you  
I really do  
I hope you know that  
Stay with your brother  
All of you need to keep safe  
We’ll be back   
Soon  
Stay in the cabin  
There should be enough food  
Don’t leave the cabin  
Don’t go outside  
The charm is off  
And I don’t want anyone to find you  
I love you too much  
I’ll be back as soon as I can

Yours,

Janus


	28. Chapter 28

Dear Patton,

We are waiting  
It has been a day  
And I don’t know what is happening  
We have stayed inside  
And I’m already tired of pacing  
Which is the only thing we can do  
Virgil is lying on the floor  
Face down  
I think he might be asleep  
Roman and Remus are both asleep too  
They helped me make food  
Ate  
Played some games  
Paced for an hour  
Fought about something  
And then they got bored and sat down  
And fell asleep at once  
So now I have nothing to do  
No one to talk to  
I am just staring out the window  
Waiting  
Hoping you will come back  
Any minute  
I’m almost scared  
That you will have forgotten us  
But I doubt it  
I looked through the food  
And I think we’ll make it  
For a week at least  
But it’s not magical anymore  
I think you took that with you  
I wonder if that is why  
It seemed like we never had food  
Back at home  
After you had left  
I never really thought about it  
Until now  
I don’t know much  
I realized  
I understand that you are magical  
And I thought I had asked  
Everything I needed  
But I think I have more questions  
So please Patton  
Come back  
Soon  
So I can learn more  
And so I can hold you  
And never let go  
I don’t know where you are  
And it is killing me  
I hate it  
I really really do  
I don’t like not knowing  
I need you to come back  
The cabin is so empty  
And I know  
That if you don’t come back  
It might be someone else  
and I don’t know  
What they would do  
With us  
You said it is illegal  
To tell us  
That we could be in danger for knowing  
And I am terrified what will happen  
Please Patton  
Come back soon  
I think I’m gonna lose my mind  
From worrying

Sincerely,

Logan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Janus is not back yet? But... it's been a day? :O
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter! :)


	29. Chapter 29

Dear Janus,

It’s been two days  
This is how long it would max take  
But we are staying here for a week  
Until the food runs out  
I think we can find our way  
To town  
You know that me and Roman likes  
To find our way through the forest  
But we won’t be thrilled this time  
I’d much rather have you back  
Because I don’t know where you are  
I just don’t know  
And I hate it  
Please darling  
Come here  
Before time runs out  
And we will have to assume  
The worst

Yours,

Remus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two days?  
> Hope nothing happened  
> :)
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter! <3


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Plans on waiting a day to post each chapter in the end*  
> *Realizes I really wanna post more chapters than one a day*  
> *Posts a second chapter today, because I wanted to*
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Dear Patton,

Day three  
Can you believe  
You said it wouldn’t be this long  
You said you would be back  
I hate sitting here  
Just waiting  
And not leaving the cabin  
There is only so much you can do here  
Play cards  
Pace  
Sleep  
We don’t even have internet  
or a TV  
What are we supposed to do here?  
But wait  
And worry  
I miss you  
I really really really do  
Honestly  
Maybe I could use these feelings  
To write something  
I’m gonna do that  
We have paper  
And a pen  
Obviously  
So  
That’s a plan  
Okay  
I miss you  
I love you  
Come home

Yours,

Roman


	31. Chapter 31

Dear Patton,

I have never been this worried in my life  
The clock is ticking  
And it won’t stop  
It just remind me of the passage of time  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
It’s stressing me out  
I don’t want to take the batteries out though  
Because then we won’t know  
How long you have been gone  
Not exactly  
And there is not much else to do  
Than count the minutes  
I am losing my mind  
I don’t think time even exists anymore  
It’s 5PM now  
A moment ago it was 10 AM  
Where did all the hours come from?  
Where did the day go?  
Alright  
I’m gonna go lay on the floor  
And ignore the world for a bit  
And hope that Logan can keep me distracted  
When he is done writing  
Whatever he is writing  
Remus and Roman are fighting  
I don’t know over what  
But you know how they are  
They enjoy it  
The debating  
I don’t think they are actually mad  
They just don’t have anything else to do  
It’s still stressful  
Because I don’t know what to do

Come back Pat  
Please,

Virgil


	32. Chapter 32

Dear Janus,

Day five  
Can you believe  
It’s almost been a week  
Time goes fast when you don’t do anything  
Except  
It goes super slow  
The past five days have felt like both 5 minutes  
and 5 years  
At the same time  
The longest five days in my life  
And nothing has happened  
Absolutely nothing  
I couldn’t tell you what I did yesterday  
But it was probably fight  
With Roman  
We have nothing else to do

Yours,

Remus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed the chapters!  
> I love comments :)


	33. Chapter 33

Dear Patton,

I’m losing hope  
We all are  
Roman’s poems  
Are getting sadder and sadder  
I’ve read them all  
He writes them  
Then he hands them to me  
So I can read them  
And I do  
They are great  
He is great  
I love him so much  
And I wish there was something  
I could do  
To help  
But all he want  
All we all want  
Is for you to come back  
To know you are safe  
Wherever you are  
To know you will come back  
To be able to hold you  
I miss you

Sincerely,

Logan


	34. Chapter 34

Dear Patton,

Day seven  
We’ll leave tomorrow  
If you don’t come back  
I think I’ve lost hope  
I don’t think you will come  
But I really really want you to  
I’m wishing for it  
With my whole being  
But nothing is happening  
So I am forced to just sit here and wait  
While the clock keeps ticking down the seconds  
Until we have to leave  
Virgil is pacing  
He has for the past days  
Only stopping to eat and sleep  
I think you’d be able to calm him  
Better than any of us

Please come back

Roman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last one  
> :)


	35. Chapter 35

Dear Patton and Janus,

Sorry that we left  
We couldn’t wait here any longer  
We ran out of food  
We’ll stay in hiding  
We know that is for the best  
At least until we hear from you again  
We don’t want to give up hope  
But I think we all have  
We’re sorry  
But what can we do?  
You said two days as an absolute max  
And now it’s been seven  
We’ll forever miss you  
And await an announcement  
Either of your death  
Or of you coming back  
We send you all our love  
And hope you can find us again

Sincerely,

Logan, Virgil, Roman and Remus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end!   
> But fear not dear readers  
> The next one will hopefully be up in a week or so  
> Going by the name of   
> "Letters to Remember"
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: @TheLogicalRoman :)


End file.
